Items
DlocknessMonsta (talk) 19:29, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Inventory Items The following items can be found in your inventory menu. ---- Outdoor Knife: Description: "Carbon Steel blade. Handle made of stained birch. Essential for survival." Carry Space: 0 Inventory Options: None Outdoor Clothing: Description: "Jacket, hat, gloves, and basic outdoor clothes. Keeps you somewhat Warm. Windproof. Water resistant." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Tear (get materials: Torn Outdoor Clothing, Piece of cloth). ---- Torn Outdoor Clothing: Description: "I removed some pieces of cloth. Not going to do that more. I gotta stay warm." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: None Piece of Cloth: Description: "Piece of clothing. I suppose this is useful for something." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Shred (get materials: Tinder). ---- Hiking Boots: Description: "Basic hiking boots to keep your feet pretty dry." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Unlace (get materials: Laceless Hiking Boots, Rope). ---- Laceless Hiking Boots: Description: "Laceless hiking boots. Still keeps your feet dry." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: None Matches: Description: "Stormproof matches are a reliable and fast way to start a fire." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Trash bag: Description: "A multi-purpose plastic bag. Increases carry space." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Braid (get materials: Rope), Throw away. ---- Fire Plow: Description: "A primitive tool for starting a fire. Rubbing two sticks together should produce an ember." Carry Space: 2 Inventory options: Disassemble (get materials: Wood), Throw away. ---- Bow Drill: Description: "A primitive tool for starting a fire. Using the bow drill requires some skill and plenty of patience." Carry Space: 3 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Magnesium Fire Starter: Description: "Magnesium with flint. Should generate a good spark." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Butane lighter: Description: "A portable device used to generate a flame. Some butane gas is still left." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Tinder: Description: "Combustible material that will ignite with a small spark. Any kind of dry fluffy stuff will do." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Tinder Fungus: Description: "Grows on the side of various species of trees." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Crumble (get Tinder), Throw away. ---- Ember Fungus: Description: "Smoldering ember wrapped with a moss. Can be used to carry fire." Carry Space: 2 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Wooden Spear: Description: "It's a wooden spear with a pretty sharp tip. Better than bare handed hunting." Carry Space: 2 Inventory options: Break (get materials: Wood), Throw away ---- 4-Pronged Spear: "Wooden spear with 4 sharp tips. Good for Spear fishing." Carry Space: 2 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Wood: Description: "Wood. Burns nicely and can be used to craft different tools." Carry Space: 2 Inventory options: Shave (get materials: Tinder), Throw away. ---- Fishing Kit: Description: "A spool of fishing line with couple of fishing hooks." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Open (get materials: Rope, Fishing hook), Throw away. ---- Fishing Rod: Description: "A survival fishing rod made of stick, rope, and a hook. Good enough to catch a fish." Carry Space: 4 Inventory options: Break apart (get materials: Rope, Wood, Fishing hook), Throw away. ---- Rope: Description: "Piece of rope. useful for many purposes in a survival situation. Each piece of rope requires 1/3 unit of carry space." Carry Space: 1/3rd of a unit Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Raw cordage material: Description: "Workable raw material found in nature." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Fishing Hook: Description: "A barbless fishing hook. Sharp end." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Large Backpack: Description: "Large backpack. Plenty of room for anything." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Small Backpack: Description: "A basic back pack. Essential survival gear. Lightweight." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Rope Net Bag: Description: "A survival net bag made for carrying additional gear Space." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Survival Manual: Description: "It says on the front cover: "In case of an emergency: tear pages to get tinder. Start a fire to stay warm."" Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Tear (get materials: Tinder), Throw away. ---- Newspaper: Description: "Well, its a news paper." Carry Space: 0 Inventory options: Tear (get materials: Tinder), Throw away. ---- Axe: Description: "Lightweight axe. Foraging wood shouldn't be a problem." Carry Space: 3 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Flashlight: Description: "A portable electric light source. Water resistant." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Throw away. Food Menu Items The following items can be found in the food menu. ---- Energy Bar: Description: "Supplemental bar containing high energy food. Perfect for people that need a quick energy boost." Carry Space: 0 Calories: 150 Food Menu options: Eat, Throw away. ---- Smoked Meat Jerky: Description: "Strips of meat. Smoked to prevent spoilage." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 400 Food Menu options: Slice (get materials: Bait), Eat, Throw away. ---- Peanuts: Description: "Honey flavored roasted peanuts. Plenty of fat and protein." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 150 Food Menu options: Crush (get materials: Bait), Eat, Throw away. ---- Squirrel Juice: Description: "Bottle of sugary juice. Very tasty and refreshing." Carry space: 1 Calories: 100 Food menu options: Drink. ---- Bottle [Safe Water]: Description: "Plastic bottle. Full of portable water." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 0 Food Menu options: Drink. ---- Bottle [Empty]: Description: "Plastic bottle. Empty. I gotta fill this somehow." Carry Space: 1 Inventory options: Throw away. ---- Bottle [Unsafe Water] Description: "Plastic bottle. Full of unsafe water. It looks quite clean but I should purify this somehow." Carry Space: 2 Calories: 0 Food Menu options: Pour out, Cook (If there is a fire active), Drink (not recommended). ---- Bait: Description: "Small edible substance used to attract prey. useful for traps." Carry Space: 1 Food Menu options: Throw away. ---- Raw Meat: Description: "Ready for cooking." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 400 Food Menu options: Make Bait (get materials: Bait), Eat (not recommended), Throw away. ---- Spoiled Meat: Description: "This Smells very bad. I think I should throw this away." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 200 Food Menu options: Eat (not recommended), Throw away. ---- Chunk of Meat [Cooked]: Description: "Oh my gosh. This Smells delicious." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 800 Food Menu options: Eat, Throw away. ---- Unknown Mushrooms: Description: "Handful of dirt white mushrooms." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 50 Food Menu options: Eat (not recommended), Throw away. ---- Edible Berries: Description: "Berries. Better than nothing." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 100 Food Menu options: Eat, Throw away. ---- Dead Squirrel: Description: "Dead furry creature. Soon to be survivor meat." Carry Space: 2 Food Menu options: Cut open (get materials: Raw Meat, Bait), Throw away. ---- Dead Hare: Description: "Furry creature. Not going anywhere any more. Decent survival food after preparing and cooking." Carry Space: 4 Food Menu options: Cut open (get materials: Raw Meat, Bait), Throw away. ---- Small Dead Fish: Description: "It's a small dead fish. Raw." Carry Space: 1 Food Menu options: Cut open (get materials: Raw Meat), Throw away. ---- Bottle of Soda: Description: "Plastic bottle. Sugary drink with added vitamins. Gives a short lasting energy boost." Carry Space: 1 Calories: 150 Food Menu options: Drink.